Olor a Luna
by Lady Miel
Summary: Los olores de los dos se mezclaban, formando uno sólo, uno nuevo y único. Los suspiros se confundían. Cada uno, podía sentir los latidos del corazón del otro contra su pecho.  One-Shot/ Luca y Teffy


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes y la historia no me pertencen. Son propiedad de CMG, y autoría de Leandro Calderone. Esta historia sí me pertence

* * *

_**Olor a luna**_

Los suspiros se mezclaban con las risas. Las respiraciones de los dos se confundían. El viento disfrutaba de jugar con el cabello de ella, alborotándolo frente a sus ojos de chocolate. El aire olía a sal y jazmines; olía a primavera y frescura.

Él no quería soltarla, le gustaba ese juego de llevarla en brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, como si fuera una princesita, su princesita. Ella se reía y la risa se convertía en melodía para los oídos de él, era como el tintineo de miles de campanitas; movía las piernas, esas piernitas delgadas y delicadas, frenéticamente, acompañando el teatral pedido de ser soltada. Pero él no tenía planeado bajarla. Todo era parte del juego.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los dos sentían que estaban completos. Sentían que ese peso que les oprimía el pecho se había ido, dejando sólo el recuerdo de haber estado allí en algún momento. No se trataba de olvidar y perdonar. No se trataba de hacer de cuenta que todo lo sucedido había sido una pesadilla. Al contrario, los dos querían recordarlo, porque querían saber que eran más fuertes que cualquier tormenta, que cualquier tempestad. Querían saber, que a pesar de todo, ellos estaban juntos, porque el amor era más fuerte, porque el destino era ese. Querían recordar todo lo malo, para no volver a repetirlo, para no volver a perder el camino y perderse… o tal vez sí querían perder el camino, pero querían perderlo juntos, de la mano, acompañándose en cada paso. Si se perdían, querían ayudarse entre sí, buscar juntos la salida del laberinto, la luz al final del túnel. Quería ser ella la que sostuviera la vela, mientras él buscaba el norte con la brújula.

Esa noche no llovía. Pero aún así, el suelo estaba húmedo, la tierra olía a lluvia, aunque ella prefería decir que olía a vida, y él se reía de las ocurrencias de ella, porque eran inocentes, eran las ocurrencias de una nenita; eran las ocurrencias de un alma pura, cómo la de ella.

En el cielo despejado se veía la luna, grande, redonda y brillante. Y la luna se reflejaba en los ojos de ella, dónde también se reflejaban los ojos de él.

— ¿Qué olor tendrá la luna? —preguntó ella de repente, por simple curiosidad. Él se encogió de hombros— cuando era chiquita siempre le preguntaba lo mismo a mamá, y ella me decía que seguro tendría olor a queso… pero el olor a queso me da asco— dijo frunciendo la nariz y juntando las cejas— para mi tiene olor a playa de noche, ¿viste cuando a la noche no hay nadie, y el agua va y viene y la luna se refleja en el agua y hay mucho, mucho olor a sal? Bueno, para mí la luna huele a eso…

—No sé, nunca fui a la playa —confesó él, ella abrió los ojos bien grandes, interrogándolo con la mirada penetrante que tenía— cuando era chiquito no teníamos mucha plata, así que no nos íbamos de vacaciones, a lo sumo íbamos a una casita que tenía un tío en el Tigre. Y después… bueno, vos sabés que trabajando para Franka y Juan Cruz, no tenía vacaciones como para irme a tomar sol en la playa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca viste el mar, Negri?

—Nunca.

—Entonces, cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo, te prometo que vamos a ir. Te voy a llevar a conocer el mar, vas a ver…

Él no respondió, se limitó a besarle la frente con dulzura, en señal de agradecimiento. Amaba esos gestos de ella, amaba que fuera tan espontánea, tan delicada, tan atenta. Ella, que continuaba en brazos de él, hundió la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos y aferró las manos a la remera de él.

—No me vas a decir a dónde estamos yendo, ¿no?

—Ya te dije. Quiero mostrarte algo —respondió él, sonriendo de costado, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

Luego de un rato, ella logró que él la bajara, pero no que la soltara, ya que la tomó de la mano y así continuaron el camino hacia ese lugar desconocido para ella.

— ¿Y qué otro lugar te gustaría conocer? —preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

—La nieve.

—Entonces después de ir a la playa, vamos a ir a las montañas, para que veas la nieve —concluyó ella, feliz del futuro que les esperaba— ¡Y puedo enseñarte a esquiar!, ¡Ay Negri, te verías tan lindo esquiando!

—Podemos hacer todo lo que vos quieras, mientras sea juntos…

Ella le besó el dorso de la mano y luego continuó caminando en completo silencio, concentrada en la respiración de él, en el contacto de sus manos sobre las suyas. Concentrada en el cada detalle. Porque tal vez algo dentro de ella presentía que ese sería un momento importante en su vida, que ese sería un momento especial, un momento en el que querría recordar cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera…

A los lejos, el bosque comenzaba a perderse, dando lugar al laguito dónde iban a buscar agua, antes de haber conseguido contacto con el otro lado del muro y poder conseguir comida y bebida de una forma más fácil.

—Llegamos.

— ¿Llegamos? —Preguntó ella algo decepcionada— ¿el lago es lo que me querías mostrar? Negri… ya lo vi veinte mil veces el lago este…

— ¿Podés no anticiparte a las cosas por una vez en tu vida? —ella cerró la boca y lo miró, indicándole que podía continuar— en realidad, más que mostrarte algo, quiero darte algo…

Él se sentó en la arena húmeda y golpeó el suelo a su lado.

—Está sucio, negri —se quejó ella. Él repitió el gesto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ensuciarse, por lo que se sentó sobre las piernas de él— bueno, ¿Qué me querías dar?

Él metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, buscando algo.

Sacó un pequeño sobre, amarillento, con pinta de ser viejo. Abrió el sobre y dejó caer sobre la palma de su mano, una cadena.

—Este colgante era de mamá —le contó mientras lo levantaba y lo ponía frente a sus ojos.

La cadenita era de oro, simple y delicada. De ella colgaba un dije redondo, con pequeños dibujos tallados.

—Me lo regaló antes de morir —continuó diciendo él— a ella se lo había regalado mi viejo cuando nací yo, mirá —él tomó el dije entre sus dedos y lo dio vuelta— acá está grabado mi nombre, ¿ves?

Ella pasó los dedos delicadamente por el "Luca" tallado del dije, sonriendo emocionada por lo que él le contaba.

—Me gustaría que lo tengas vos.

Fue una de las pocas veces en su vida, que ella se quedó sin palabras. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que él no era la clase de chicos que reglan joyas a sus novias, sabía que él no era romántico ni empalagoso. Por eso, el gesto de que le estuviera regalando algo tan importante para él, convertía ese momento en algo tan especial.

Sin decir nada, ella se levantó el cabello con las manos, para que él pudiera colocarle la cadenita. Una vez que estuvo en su cuello, él pasó las manos por ella, hasta llegar al dije, que colgaba cerca del corazón de ella.

—Gracias Luca.

Las manos de él se trasladaron a la cabeza de ella, para así acercarla a él y besarla.

La besó con suavidad, con dulzura. La besó como nunca lo había hecho, o eso le pareció a ella. El beso tenía gusto a lágrimas. Lágrimas de ella, lágrimas de él. Tenía gusto, también, a amor, a pasión y deseo.

Lentamente, ella dejó de estar sentada, para estar recostada en la arena, con el cuerpo de él sobre ella. No le importaba estar ensuciándose su vestido nuevo, no le importaba que el pelo le fuera a quedar sucio. Lo único que le importaba, era que no lo tenía tan cerca a él, como le hubiera gustado.

La respiración de él, sobre el hombro desnudo de ella, le producía cosquillas. Pero eran unas cosquillas suaves, delicadas y adictivas. A ella le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaba la forma en la que cada centímetro de piel se erizaba con el contacto de él.

Ella, con manos temblorosas, con manos dubitativas, comenzó a buscar los brazos de él, quería saber si a él le pasaba lo mismo que a ella. Quería saber si él también se estremecía con el contacto de sus manos.

Pero fue entonces, que las manos de él detuvieron las de ella.

— ¿Estás segura, Teffy? —preguntó en un susurro que hubiera pasado desapercibido, si no fuera porque la boca de él se encontraba a milímetros del oído de ella.

—Más que nunca en mi vida —contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

Entonces él no necesitó más palabras. No necesitó más tiempo, porque supo que ella tampoco lo necesitaba. Ella estaba lista, en todos los sentidos. Ella estaba lista, porque él había estado listo antes. Listo para ser lo que ella necesitaba, listo para ser el hombre que la cuidara y la amara. El hombre que no la lastimara. El hombre que le mostrara que podía estar segura y tranquila en sus abrazos.

Los olores de los dos se mezclaban, formando uno sólo, uno nuevo y único. Los suspiros se confundían. Cada uno, podía sentir los latidos del corazón del otro contra su pecho. Podían sentir el ritmo frenético, acelerado, emocionado. Era la primera vez que combinaban en todos los sentidos.

Él miraba la luna, y ella descansaba sobre su pecho, concentrada en el ritmo de su corazón, ahora lento y tranquilo. Feliz y curado.

— ¿Sabés a que huele la luna para mí? —preguntó él.

— ¿A qué?

—A vos.

* * *

_Este One-Shot también lo publico en el foro de webconferencia. Tengo el mismo nombre de usuario, así que si alguien lo ve por allí, soy yo, dejando la historia en ambos lugares._

_¿Review? ^^_


End file.
